


A picture is worth a thousand words and a few laughs.

by ruthiestump



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/ruthiestump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this at three in the morning after seeing the photo in the text. So much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A picture is worth a thousand words and a few laughs.

[](http://s154.photobucket.com/albums/s248/zacsgirl4life/?action=view&current=Franl.png)

 

Mikey rolled his eyes at the sound of Frank's giggle reaching his ears. He knew going over to his house was a mistake. It's Wednesday and Wednesday was his mother's day off. He wanted to go over to Frank's house to play some video games, read some comics or watch one of the 'Nightmare on Elm Street' movies but he never wanted to let Frank meet his mother, well not today. 

"This is Mikey and Gerard playing in the neighbor's pool. Aren't they adorable?"

Mikey cringed at his mother's question although though his stoic expression suggested that he didn't pay any attention to her. Mikey watched his mother carefully as she hovered over Frank's shoulder, pointing at certain places in the family photo album that was resting on Frank's lap. He knew what they were looking at, it was his mother's favorite picture of him when he and his brother were children.

Mikey was 4, Gerard was 7, when they took that picture. The boy next door had invited them over to play with his brand new inflatable pool but Mikey had forgotten his batman swimming trunks over at Elena's house. 

_"Just wear one of Gerard's." His mother told when Mikey had explained his dilemma. Mikey frowned. "No. Batman is cool! I want my batman trunks!"_

_"Well, I don't know what to tell you Mikey. I'm not going to call Elena just so she can give you your swimming trunks. Just find another pair."_

_Mikey frowned at her before stomping towards the back yard. He walked up to the fence and knocked on the wood, knowing that Nick would be on the other side. "I can't go over." He whined once Nick knocked back._

_"Why not? We just finished putting the water in!"_

_"I don't have swimming trunks." Mikey could feel the tears coming. He really wanted to swim in Nick's inflatable pool and show off his cool Batman trunks but now he even couldn't do that. His heart picked itself up when he heard Nick say his next words._

_"Just swim in your underwear. That's what i'm doing."_

_With that, Mikey ran back into the house, grabbed his towel and ran over to Nick's before he shed his shorts and t-shirt before he started swimming. He was having way to much fun splashing water at Nick to notice Gerard and his mother arrive five minutes later, camera in hand._

"Mikey's the cutest." Frank voice brought Mikey out of his memory, his smile reminding Mikey of where they were. 

He glared at Frank for humoring his mother. Mikey was dying of embarrassment, couldn't he see that?

"I didn't have my swimming trunks." Mikey informed through his teeth. Frank giggled as his eyes fell onto the photo again. 

"Yeah, I could see that. So you were always a fan of Transformers?" Frank looked up from the photo album with a smirk. 

Mikey eyes narrowed into slits as he watched Frank mock his underwear from the couch. 

"Are you kidding me? He was obsessed with those things! Bought him the yellow one he likes, what was it again Mikey? Bumble something. Bumble bee! That's it. I bought him Bumble Bee and he carried that around until he was ten." 

Mikey groaned internally as he listened to his mother ramble on about his childhood to his best friend, well ex best friend if Frank keeps encouraging her. 

"Reallly?" Frank looked at his mother before looking at Mikey, a big shit eating grin placed on his lips due to this new found information. "You have to tell me more, Mrs. Way." 

That's it. Mikey was going to kill him. Before his mother had the chance to continue, Mikey had jumped to his feet, shooting out from his seat on the chair opposite them. "It would be amazing if she did. It really would mom, you just make those stories POP but we have to finish this project. Come on Frank." 

Mikey had crossed the room and grabbed Frank's arm, pulling him off of the couch and towards the stairs. He raced up the steps with Frank in tow and shut the door as soon as possible. He turned his attention to Frank who was spread out on his bed, laughing. 

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Mikey sneered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"You were so adorable!' Frank said once he caught his breath.

He stood up from the bed and made his way to Mikey whose back faced the door. His smile was still intact as neared Mikey and invaded his personal space. Their chest were touching when Frank stopped, Mikey looking down to see Frank's dark hazel eyes staring up at him. In a second, Mikey felt Frank's soft lips on his, the cold lip ring sending small shivers down Mikey's back. He could feel the smile on Frank's mouth, but didn't really mind as much since it was pressed against his lips. Soon enough, Mikey was wearing that same smile. Frank pulled away, short of breath and eyes heavy lidded.

"Do you think you could wear those Transformers underwear for me?" Frank asked, smirk present on his lips. 

Mikey rolled his eyes but his smile never faltered. "I'll see if I can make an exception for you."

"Good," Frank grinned. "It was either that or I'll steal that photo album."


End file.
